devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitis Forest
is the forest that surrounds Fortuna. It is a forest filled with demons that overlook the surrounding. This is the lair of Echidna, a serpentine plant demon whose ambition is to fill the forest with her Chimera Seed offspring. Story Geography Mitis Forest is a large forest that lies between Fortuna Castle and the Order of the Sword's headquarters. It is accessible from Lamina Peak via the Foris Falls. It is a wide forest full of large vegetation, mountains and cliffs. It also houses ancient structures once built in the forest, like the Cathedral, or other shrines. Since the demon infestation, it has become a sub-tropical rainforest; a biome that is impossible to find at such a high altitude without demonic interference. Lost Woods The Lost Woods is a puzzle maze located in the Mitis Forest. It is first encountered by Nero in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M08|Mission 8: Profession of Faith]] and later by Dante in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M13|Mission 13: The Devil Returns]]. This area consists of one zone with a totem in the middle and four possible exits. If the player does not take the correct path, he will be transported to the Hidden Pit, a dark, swampy area with plenty of demons. Solution This could be very easy for those who read the labels on the totem, also seen on the Mission Start Menu of Mission 8 "Embrace the light to escape the forest" and the label on the totem "Where there is light, there is shadow, but shadow only leads to darkness." There are three faces on the totem, and reading all three will tell you to follow the sun. Thus, your primary objective here is to know the direction of the sun and run towards it. In order to go towards the sun, you need to go in the opposite direction of your shadow. As in real life; If the shadow falls to the North, then the sun is to the South. If you do not follow the direction of the sun, you are transported to the Hidden Pit, and made to start the maze over again. As Nero, you can have up to 3 mazes to solve, while as Dante, you can have up to 4. In higher difficulties, enemies spawn on each maze, and the number of correct turns needed to reach the end increases. Secrets and Shortcuts # Assume that there are two shadows of the arch you are standing on instead of one. Otherwise, you will be redirected to the Hidden Pit and be forced to start over when you get back # As Nero (Mission 8), the directions go UP, RIGHT, LEFT # As Dante (Mission 13), the directions go UP, DOWN, RIGHT, RIGHT Hidden Pit There is a reason to go the wrong way, however; there is a Blue Orb Fragment in the Hidden Pit. Go to the North part of the pit and a Blue Orb fragment can be seen "hiding" in the tree branches. Air Hike to reach it. Etymology Name of the forest comes from a Latin word "mitis" meaning "gentle", "tender". Trivia Lost Woods maze has simmiliar mechanic with the Trial of Wisdom in Devil May Cry 3, also having to choose between four paths and failing will lead you to a sealed room you have to clean. References Lost Woods maze is similar to ones in the 'Legend of Zelda' franchise. es:Bosque Mitis Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Locations